


Postscript

by alyshka



Category: Tally Ho (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Kissing, Other, Shakespeare Quotations, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Undressing, but the pc could be nonbinary, i always do an m/m romance with rory so he's a guy here, up to you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka
Summary: Feelings shared, you and Rory are finally alone together, and you have a few choices left to make.
Relationships: Rory/PC
Kudos: 13





	Postscript

Rory lies in his bed, on the far side rather than the middle as customary. His bare shoulders are visible above the edge of the sheet, shoulders you removed the shirt from shortly before, as you do every night. But tonight is different; tonight, he told you not to bother with his nightshirt, and you let your fingers linger over his skin. Now here you are, in Rory’s room still. You take a step closer, and he smiles at you.

-After a moment of hesitation, you smile back, a bit uncertainly but full of affection.

-You grin roguishly and wink at him.

-“ _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_ ” you quote softly. “ _Thou art more lovely and more temperate._ ”

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” Rory says, his eyes shining. “For you. All these years, you’ve served me faithfully, and now you’ve become so much more to me than I could ever have imagined.”

-“I’ve been waiting too, sir. Rory.” The name still feels delicious on your tongue as you step forward and slide into bed beside him.

-“I’m always happy to serve you,” you answer, climbing onto the bed and running a finger down his chest. “In any way at all.”

-In reply, you bound forward to leap onto the bed and wrap Rory in a hug.

Now that you’re close enough, Rory lifts his face to yours.

-You lean in and brush your lips across his before kissing him slowly and tenderly.

-You twine a hand into his hair and kiss him deeply.

-You seize his lips in yours, kissing him with long-unfulfilled passion.

And Rory kisses you back.


End file.
